Lover's Tale
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: The struggle of two lovers to remain forever together against all odds.
1. Reunion on The Battlefield

Garen stood in the battlefield, his blade cutting the air as he swinged it and ended two other lives. The bastard sword felt heavy, heaveir than usual as he breathed and exhaled heavily and deeply, almsot as if struggling to just breathe. Three arrows were still in his back and he ripped off the spear piercing his abdomen with a grunt of pain before stagger like a zombie. The pikeman rushed, seeing the mighty of Demacia fall, greedy to take the kill and be the solo surviver of his platoon. With a loud battle cry Garen stood up and spined, avoiding the spear and before long he cut the man in half, losing his balance before collapsing with a loud **'thuck'**. Feeling life abandon his body, he fought to breathe, noticing a glimpse of someone rushing towards him. It seemed he would finally perish there. "Ka-Kat...Katarina... forgive me... for I could not... keep my prom..." His eyes closed as life abandoned him.

" **GAREN!** " The redhead woman rushed to him, alling by his side and crying, slowly pulling out the arrows before rolling him. "NO! No, dont leave me!" She cried while pulling a small bag and dropping one of the two gems in it on her hand. Closing her hand around the magical item she quickly pressed it to his body and closed her eyes, breathing heavily while muttering something. His wounds closed, smoke emanating as if it was burning him.

Garen's body arched as he arched his back, breathing for hair and panting, taking a few times as he gulped and merely stood there, laid down before glance at her, his beloved... the one he had nutrished feelings since their first time on the battlefield. "K-Kat..." His hands cupped her cheeks as he pulled her closer. On instinct she leaned and they both shared a deep and passioante kiss, yet lovely and tender until he was forced to break it togasp of air and smile. "H-how...?"

"The gems." She said, showing the remaining one and closing the bag once more before hug him tightly. "I am not worthy of living withotu you. My crimes are vast and unforgivable. I rather die than live without you..." She spoke and collapsed in tears, face buried to his collarbone.

"Those gems... were for you." He spoke.

"No. My father gave them for me to use. I shall sue them as I see fit." She replied and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said, cleaning her cheeks from the tears and slowly pushed himself up, standing up with her help and wrapped his arms firmly and tenderlya round her, pressin gtheir frames together before kissing her with all his heart.

Katarina blushed at the kiss, smiling as her hands and arms laced around his neck, sharing their second kiss. "Garen..." She whsipered against his lips. "I..."

"I love you!" Garen cut her and blushed, smiling like an idiot before helding her face in his hands and covering her soft and beautiful skin with mud and blood as he took a deep breathe. "I love you Katarina." He spoke, only using her full first name when he was serious. "Since that first day. Since the day we fought and our blades dances. To that... night only tending wounds and talking, I had been unable to think in someone eles other than you."

"Garen... I can't." She spoke, voice failing and running her hands down his chest, not moving away. She didn't wanted to. "My crimes are far too great. We will never be able to live together..." Her voice failed as she buried her face against his neck.

"Come with me!" He asked. "Come with me to Demacia. I'm sure Jarvan will accept it. And besides, you saved my life. By Demacian law, I own you." He spoke, cupping her cheeks as he stared into the depths of her gorgeous eyes. "Please..."

"I will Garen! _I will!_ " Kata repleid with emotion and once more their lips connected.

Picking up the sword, Garen slowly raised it and sheathe it back before take her hand. "I love you, Kata." He spoke sincerely.

"I love you too, Garen." She repleid as both headed to camp.


	2. Taken

Garen bit his lip, taking a deep breathe as he walked with Katarina, both slowly approaching the camp where Jarvan and the rest of his troops were. As they approached all stares focused on them as Garen and Katarina were holding hands, fingers interlaced. Katarina pressed herself to him, hugging his arm as if fearing soemthing would go wrong and they would never again be able to be together.

"Anyone who dares raise a weapon shall find out first hand why I'm the _Mighty of Demacia_!" Garen spoke, moving his free hand to the bastard sword's handle as even some of his men, men that had fought along side him, seemed confused and enraged by seeing the redhead.

"Garen, I love you." Katarina said once more, clinging to him. "My crimes are far too many..."

"By Demacia law you saved my life. I won't let anyone harm you." He spoke while stopping and cupped her cheek, smiling a bit as he cleaned some of the mud and blood he had covered her with due his hands and pecked the other cheek; a kiss on the lips would be too folish despite the fat they were already holding hands and acting like lovers. With that they entered the tent, side by side.

Jarvan stopped what he was doing, looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"The battle is own, Jarvan." He spoke politely before biting his lips, taking a breathe and looked at Kata. "I... I have a favor to ask. She saved my life."

katarina stood quiet, holding his arm and hoping they could finally be together. She couldnt ever return. Swain would have her killed.

"Garen, I can't. Her crimes... she will be in jail. Tomorrow we shall decide her fate."

"Jarvan! Please! I will vow for her. She will be _my responsibility_." He begged.

But the Prince was already shaking his head even before he had finished and gave the sign. In the next seconds ten soldiers quickly entered the tent, pulling her away.

"NO! You can't!" He shouted, turning and puncing the first one while trying to reach her, throwing other two to the ground as he used only his body to make way. Before long, the back of his head was hit by Jarvan' spear and he lsot conscious. The last thing he heard was Katarina' scared scream. " _GAREN!_ ".

Katarina was taken to the jailhouse and locked in one of the dungeons. She had been allowed to keep her weapons but ten heavily armored guards would be watching her all time. Alone, chained to the wall, all she could hope was that Garen could save her. All she hoped, was for him not to die. If the worst was to happen, she would rather die alone than see him perish beside her.

Garen suddenly woke up, breathing heavier as he looked around, noticing he was in his room. The back of his head still hurted and as if waking from a nightmare he kicked the sheets away, stumbling before open the door and exit his room in the Palace. "Capt..." The man by his room tryied to stop him but the warrior pushed him away and walked staight to the Council's Chamber.

" **I demand to enter!** " Everyone on the Chmber heard his voice before he burst in, tossing the spear down as four guards laid behind him, definitely in pain. "You have **NO RIGHT**!" He shouted at Jarvan, walking straight to him but stopping a couple steps away.

In the chamber were Jarvan, Lux, Xin, Shyvana, Galio, Poppy, Kayle and Quinn, among even other champions and members of the War Council and Institute. In one corner Garen swear to see Darius with a smile on his face, only there as ambassador of Noxus.

"She will pay for her crimes! We will execute her tomorrow." Jarvan spoke calmly.

"You can't! I saved you! She saved me! By Demacian law..."

"SHE **IS NOT** A CITIZEN OF DEMACIA! Thus Demacian Law does not appply for her. She is to executed tomorrow and I, Prince Jarvan the Forth forbid you of seeing her. Garen Crowngaurd, you are here by confined to your chambers. Any attempt of leaving and I shall execute you along side her tomorrow morning!" He spoke with a firm voice before turning around. "Katarina DuCouteau's execution shall be tomorrow by sunrise."

Garen had his fists clenched, knuckles of the fingers white. Everyone knew he was about to punch Jarvan but controling him. Truth be told, Jarvan coudln't entirely be mad at him if he did, however an act of agression towards the Prince would be a crime. Garen shouted like a mad man before turning around, quickly escorted by the soldiers.

However before he left, Xin had merely gave him a look Garen knew all too well. It had been the look he had when rescuing Jarvan. Somehow, as Garen walked over to his room and heard the door being locked down, he hoped all would go well.

In her cell, Katarina's hair covered her face. Her eyes closed, curled up on a fetal position. The news of her execution had reached her and now she was crying, not for herself, but for what Garen could do. It seemed that, before dying, her last crime would be cause Garen to also lose his life to save her; and for that she could not forgive herself.


	3. A New Life

As the night fell garen waited untilt the moon was high, surely pass 2AM, maybe 3. Though the guard in the Palace had been doubled, his balcony an window were pretty much opened -also thanks to a brief visit of a winged friend which words had been 'Regardless of being the enemy, your heart is pure. I shall help you be with the one you love but this is all I can do.'

Garen climbed down and avoided the guards, carring only his sword and a bag with some gold and clothes. Hour later he arrived to the jailhouse and waited. Like in the Palace, the guard had been doubled and he gripped the sword. He woudl wait as long as possible. If he wasn't to appear, then he would risk going alone.

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice was heard as Garen smiled upon seeing Xin approach, wearing only black clothes and two stolen swords from the guards he had earlier beaten to make sure the gate would be free. "Took longer than expected. Luckily, miss Lux assisted me." Garen smiled at the mention and nodded, unsheathing his sword and charged. Xin pulled the mask up -much similar to Akali's- and followed him soon after.

The sounds of battle were heard but even in such numeric disadvantage, Xin and Garen had fought many battles together. With that, both of them managed to swiftly and harmless get free of the twenty guards. In her cell, Katarina had woke up startled, gripping the chains and fearing the worst before the last two guards fell, one of then kicked under the chin by Xin.

"Kata!" Garen smiled behind the bars, not wasting time to find the keys and swinged the sword high while Xin made sure all guards had been properly knocked out.

Soon she was free her arms interlaced around his body and the two kissed deeply and lovely. "You came..." She spoke, her voice close to tearing up.

"I promsied to keep you safe." He replied.

"We don't have all night. Hurry!" Xin warned them before they quickly ran.

"Now that... I can't allow." The trio turned to see Darius jump onto them from the jailhouse's roof, shouting as Garen only had time to push Kata of harm's way and raised the sword. The impact took him off balance but before the Noxian was to deliver the final blow as Kata reached for her weapons Xin charged in. Despite the size difference, he had managed to take him down.

"Careful Xin!" Garen shouted as he stood up, his friend managing to block a quick sucession of punches before Kata join in and kick Darius in the head, weaposn ready.

"I'm fine." The man spoke, standing up quickly and dropping the swords, picking up the closest spear.

"Traitors! All of you! I shall make sure Jarvan will know." Darius laughed, reading the axe. "I will bring your heads to him."

"No you will **NOT**!" Katarina shouted and charged in, throwing one of her daggers before disappear and spin as Darius tried to evade her range and hit her. The axe however was stopped by a big sword thatwhich blade shined with the moon's light and within a couple exchanges of blow, it was Garen's turn to knock the other off balance with a headbutt.

Before he had even realized, Xin had charged in and pierced him in teh armor between the shoulder and chest, in the armpit. With a swift swing he knocked up Darius.

"You can't kill me... I'm an ambassador!" Darius spit, gripping the axe and getting ready for a final stand if that was what it took. He wold definitely kill one of them,

"No you are not!" Xin said and looked at the guards. "Enraged Noxian General attempts to kill the traitor Katarina as Demacia's Mightiest attempted to rescue her. By Demacian Law, any attempt of non-neutral actions shall be seen has a crime of war and thus, it's allowed for its Champions to protect the land. As you seeked blinded justice, I was forced to kill you, leading to Garen and Katarinas escape."

"Xin..." Garen hesitated.

"It's _MY_ decision. Besides... without Katarina and Darius on their ranks, Noxus will be at a disadvantage if they do try a war." He spoke.

Darius laughed while standing up, spitting in the ground and moving his left arm a bit. "I shall have your head, Xin Zao and yours too! After this, there will be no more Treaty! No more Institute!" He spoke with a smirk before shout and charge.

Xin charged in and the two lovers watched. At first, despit ethe wound it seemed Darius had the advantage but before long, Xin skilfully evaded the spinning axe and shortened the range. The noxian weapon still tasted his blood but Xin's spear pierced Darius' skull from chin to top.

"Xin!" Garen rushed to his friend which laughed, spitting some blood and pressuring the wound. "It's nothign. Shut up, Garen. I will live. Go. There's not much time left and surely someone heard this. Go!" I got some food and clothes for you two. Take the horse." He smiled, moving to a sit up position. "I will heal."

Garen sighed and nodded, lmoving his hand to the back of his head before leaning his forehead on his, eyes closed. "Thank you old friend. And thank Galio for me."

"I will." Xin smiled as katarina hugged him, groaning a bit at the contact but hugging her back the best he could. "Quick.. GO!" He laid back down, looking at the sky.

"I won't forget your help. We won't. Look for us in Ionia's mountains." Katarina said before run with Garen they both mounted the horse. By the time the alarms sounded, the pair had already exited the gates where a smilling Poppy quickly closed before move away, humming and cursing to play her part of the act. She had missed the fugitives.

"I love you, Garen!" Katarina said as they rided, leaning back as Garen had the reins and his arms around her.

"I love you too, Kata!" The warrior replied before kissing her.

For three weeks they rided, only stopping to eat and let the hrose rest. The road to Ionia was still long and patrols had been sent after them. The news about the fall of Darius reached their ears and somewhere in Noxus, Swain was enraged by losing two of his best fighters. He was suspicious abotu Xin's reason altough truth be told, it was possible Darius could had acted on his own. For now, there would be peace.

"Katarina..." Garen whispered at her era.

"Hmmm~..." She slowly opened her eyes.

They had stopped at the top of a hill. Bellow them there was a village and the knight spoke. "We arrived. Now, we can start a new life." He cupped her cheeks, enjoying the morning sun on their faces and skin before cupping he cheek gently.

"I would love that. My Garen." She spoke and leaned for the kiss.

"My Kata." He whispered and the two kissed.

Minutes later the horse trotted again, following the path.

Now they were safe.

Now, they could finally live in peace.


End file.
